


Selfie

by Fedrane



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and ofc joo couldnt wait five minutes, fingerfucking if you really squint, min just needed one selfie, super quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedrane/pseuds/Fedrane
Summary: Min promised to post a selfie after finishing all of the schedules fo the day, but he forgot to say anything to Jooheon.(a super quick thing i wrote based on yesterday's selfie posted by min)
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo whoever thought that the first thing i actually finish in 3 years is going to be filth ehehe. i blame it all on [minhyuk's selfie](https://bit.ly/32lnjeI) and my good friend and i coming to a conclusion, that min looks like he's just recieving the bj of his life. anyway, enjoy the rushed bit of filth

"Wait.... Joo, w-wait," Minhyuk let out a sigh of relief when he heard a wet pop of Jooheon's lips releasing his cock. Min's head lulled to the side, resting on his shoulder, and he looked down at the rapper. Between his legs Jooheon was looking almost like the definition of innocence, if it weren't for his spit slick lips and his small hand lazily stroking over his dick. His eyes were glistening in the light and Minhyuk couldn't help, but gently stroke his cheek. Jooheon's eyes fluttered shut and he let Minhyuk's thumb absentmindedly slippe between his plush lips, spreading them open, dragging over the row of teeth....

"Ah, fuck, Jooheon..." Min shook his head, trying to break out of the pleasure haze clouding his mind. "We have to stop, Joo, I need to..." Jooheon's lips wrapped around his thumb and one of his brows raised up to his hairline, taunting Minhyuk and silently telling him to please elaborate, what's so important that he has to do now, after all of their events for the day were done.

The vocalist let out a low whine, his cock twitching in Jooheons's hand, "P-point taken... But I was supposed to take a s-selfie for the fans..."

Jooheon made a whole performance out of letting go of Minhyuk's thumb, dragging his tongue over it and making sure that Minhyuk felt it all. "You know you can take it later, right?"

"As if you will let me have a moment of peace tonight, Honey, I know you too well," he ran his fingers through Jooheon's hair, watching his lips curl into a taunting smirk.

"Then how about you take that pic now, hmm?"

Minhyuk almost choked on his own spit, watching the possibly incarnation of devil or some other incubus reach into his own back pocket and take out his phone. The whales on the phone case taunted Minhyuk as he stared at Jooheon, wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights; the rapper quickly unlocked the phone and opened the camera app. All this time his one hand never stopped teasing Minhyuk's cock. He now looked at Minhyuk from under his lashes, tongue darting out from between his sinful lips, and dragged a thumb over the slit of Min's dick.

"Joo w-wait, really...!" Minhyuk couldn't even finish the sentence, when he heard the sound of his phone taking a picture. Fuck, Jooheon really wasn't playing games tonight. The rapper only smirked and placed a quick kiss right on top of Min's cock, his eyes never leaving the phone's screen.

"Honey, w-what are you doing?" he managed to choke out, when Jooheon's tongue started lazily dragging over the head of his cock. He watched the rapper continue his slow assault for a moment longer, before he locked the phone with a small sound of victory, hid it in his own back pocket and swallowed Minhyuk whole without any preparation. Min chocked out a surprised whine, his big hands tangling into Jooheon's hair and holding for dear life. "W-what did you d-do, Honey?"

Jooheon stayed with his nose pressed against pubic hair for a beat longer and slowly pulled away, spit once again covering his lips and leaking down his chin. Minhyuk gently wiped it off, his other hand combing through Jooheon's hair.

"I'll let you see once I'm done with you," he chuckled and once again went down on Minhyuk, who didn't have any more strength to fight his boyfriend...


End file.
